


Maybe tomorrow

by yuuki_devil



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Five and Android, I NEED MORE, I need more Five/Two, Two and Five are the only pair I think acceptable, or - Freeform, or Two and Android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_devil/pseuds/yuuki_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two realizes her affection, and Five just wants to make sure she is alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Two and Five. So I decided to write one myself.

"I swear to god if you ask me one more time whether I am OK I will rip your head off " 

Portia snapped at Das, and watches her flinch. It had been the xx time that Das has asked her how she was in the last 5 hours, and it was starting to get on her nerves, her senses already overflowed by Das. They had another dangerous run in with the galaxy police, and Portia was almost shot, making Das really worried and moving after her and asking her if she's of every god damn minute.

It wasn't like Das didn't move after her before too, just talking to her, trying to assist and just being around Portia unless she was needed somewhere else or when Portia went to sleep, and it was already too much for Portia. Who, lately, has become aware of a still growing affection she had for the youger girl, affection which made her want to hug and kiss and cuddle the younger girl, and the fact that she was around all the time wasn't helping her situation.

Das flinched at Portia's words but kept her close distance, still not ready to step away from the comforting feeling the presence of the older woman offered her. Das took a deep breath, swallowing her worry when all she wanted to do was step even closer than the 4 steps between them and touch Portia.

“Ok.....I'm going to go help the Android with a few things in the control room now” Das said resigning a bit for the day.

She started walking away, Portia watching her “Wait” the older woman said suddenly, surprising herself and Das too.

“Yes?”

“I....” Portia stopped a moment to formulate her thoughts. She didn't want the younger girl to leave, her presence calming and soothing Portia's always planning mind. She sighed, deciding to make a bold move.

“How about we watch a movie tonight? Just the two of us, a girls night” Portia watched for any signs of rejection on Das's face.

Das brightened up , a big smile growing on her face, and jumping a bit. She nodded her head yes vigurously “Yeah! I'd like that, I'm going to pick a movie from the play room and come to your room” 

Das exited fast, deciding to go take some snacks too on the way, before Portia could stop and suggest her room better, so she could leave if anything happened.

Half an hour later, Portia was walking to her room when she saw Das already standing in front of her room with snacks and 2 movie choices in her hands and the same bright smile on her face.

Portia smiled back and opened the door for her, watching as Das put all the snacks on the night stand and sat of the bed “So, I have something named ;The Exam; which is psychological or um ;Bad moms; “ Das explained while blushing from Portia's intense stare when their eyes met.

“Hm, I'm curious about the first one, what do you say? “ Portia starts to take off her guns and shoes, before sitting rested against the headboard on her pillow, Das mimicking her moves.

“Sure, sounds fun”

Half an hour later Portia was absorbed in the movie, the snacks forgotten on the night stand, and , after throwing a glance on her left, Das was sleeping peacefully with her front to Portia. It was a cute sight, her hands in fist in front of her face, legs bent up a bit, a relaxed look, her hair a mess on her pillow. Portia turned from the movie to admire the view, she wanted to keep it forever in her memories. 

She turned to the movie, deciding if she wants to close it or finish watching it, when she felt one of Das's hands reach out and grab her shirt. She turned back to her, only to see her still asleep, but reaching with all her body closer to her until Das had her hear under Portia's chin, resting in the crock of her neck, her fists full of Portia's shirt holding tight. 

Portia blushed, not knowing, should she wake her up? Carry her to her room? Or leave her like this....  
“Two...” Das whispered in her sleep, making Portia blush harder and smile. She reached for the remote and closed the TV, fully turning to Das, and , with a shaky hand, reached over, pulling the cover over them both and them putting her arm around Das.

“....maybe I'll tell you tomorrow that ...I like you” she whispered sleepy, before kissing Das's forehead and closing her eyes.

Unknown to her, Das had opened her eyes, and was smiling with a deep blush adoring her cheeks.  
“I hope you do.” 

Her whisper getting lost in the darkness of the room, Portia already asleep, while Das snuggled deeper in Portia's embrace happy for the first time in a while.


End file.
